


Writhe

by CaesiumDressing



Series: Huxloween stuffs [22]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Blood, Bugs, Gore, Hux is Not Nice, M/M, Sickness, Xenobiology, mpreg kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 02:55:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8354137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaesiumDressing/pseuds/CaesiumDressing
Summary: Kylo Ren is sick.
Written for the Huxloween Prompt: Insects





	

Kylo Ren wasn’t feeling well.

Early this week he had begun feeling sluggish. He’d found that walking around the ship with his brooding posture was no longer fun. He’d made great sport of terrorizing the staff from time to time, but when every step he took exhausted him it wasn’t worth it.

He’d been able to train in fits and bursts, but his forms were sloppy. He’d run through his katas, but his arms felt as if they were made of stone. Every down swing threatened to drag him over into the filthy mats covering the gym floors. It had gotten bad enough that he could barely hold the practice saber in his hands. At first he thought that maybe he needed to chalk his palms more thoroughly, but this morning he realized it was because his hands were swollen.

He’d been running through his katas again, having been entirely unable to sleep for the last two cycles. He raised his practice saber above his head to practice a particularly vicious strike and the world tilted. He fell face first to the floor. For a moment he thought the ship may have hit something, but a glance at the punching bag showed him that the only thing that had moved was him. He tried to sit up. He was successful initially, but quickly the world spun again and he was sick.

He somehow managed to clean himself up enough to get back to his own quarters and change into some clean sleep pants. He was bloated; the pants barely fit him correctly. It must be why he had been having difficulty sleeping and why he felt so tired. He’d been coming down with some strange illness. He had recently completed a mission on a strange backwater planet. Maybe one of the insects there had infected him. He lay in his bunk staring at the ceiling hoping that the illness would pass as he fell asleep.

He woke several hours in agonizing pain. It felt like every muscle in his body was cramped. He tried to climb out of the bed to drag himself to the fresher but just crumbled as soon as he tried to stand. He vomited. He hadn’t eaten anything beyond the breakfast that he threw up in the gym, but he hadn’t vomited bile. Instead it was this thick gelatinous green ooze. Ren stared, horrified at what his own body was doing. He dragged himself away from the pile of goo as quickly as he could but suddenly stopped when he felt something squirming around his insides. He cried out in pain, it felt like it was tearing him apart from the inside out.

He reached out his hand and dragged his comm to him with the Force. He quickly sent Hux a message that he needed help getting to the infirmary. Ren had expected Hux to shoot back that he was too busy and that Ren should call a droid but instead Hux responded almost instantly.

“I’ll be right there,” was all the message from Hux said. Ren was slightly surprised but he also supposed their little trysts had inspired some sort of camaraderie. It wasn’t love, but it was peace. That seemed to be enough for Hux.

Something squirmed within Ren again and he let out a high pitched wailing and writhed. Whatever horrible illness he’d caught from that planet was truly heinous. Kylo had half a mind to ask the Supreme Leader to blow the whole place up. When the pain subsided a little, Ren rolled himself onto his back. He felt sweat run back from his forehead and through his hair.

A short while later, the door to Ren’s quarters slid open.

“Ren?” Hux’s voice came from the front room.

“In here,” Ren rasped out. He had screamed himself hoarse apparently. Hux appeared in the doorway.

“Look at you,” he said, sounding awed.

“I can only imagine. Help me off the floor,” Ren requested. Hux complied and came over to help Ren.

Ren had fully expected Hux to grab his wrist and help him stand, but instead Hux swept Ren into his arms like a new bride. Ren gasped.

“This isn’t strictly necessary General. I wouldn’t want you to hurt your back. You can just help me walk to the med bay,” Ren said, struggling against the hold a little. Hux wasn’t this strong according to his memory. Furthermore, no one had carried him like this since he was a child. It was uncomfortable.

“Nonsense Ren,” the General shushed him, gently laying him in his bed. “You need some water and then we’ll walk to the medbay. I’ll be right back,” Hux whispered, going to the ‘fresher. He returned a few moments later with a glass and held it out to Ren.

As much as Ren wanted to get to the medbay as soon as possible, his throat was raw from screaming. He pressed the glass to his lips and swallowed it in one go. There was something bitter and chalky on his tongue after he swallowed. Before he could fully process that he’d been drugged by Hux the world around him became grey and faded. The only things that stood out were flame red hair and wicked green eyes.

When Ren came to he found himself chained to the bed in his quarters. The illness had progressed further. The squirming was now a constant churning in his guts. He opened his mouth to scream but found he could only blow air.

“I’m sorry, Ren,” a clipped Corsucanti voice came from somewhere in the dark. “I simply could not deal with your screaming,” Hux said, emerging into the light. He looked strange.

_What have you done to me? Why did you drug me?_ Ren asked Hux directly through his mind. Hux’s mouth twisted into a smile.

“I have chained you to the bed to hatch those eggs,” Hux said, as if he had just told him that the Officer’s mess would have nutrient paste for dinner. It was so mundane.

_Eggs?_ Ren asked, confused.

“Yes, Ren, eggs,” Hux moved closer and sat on the edge of the bed, looking at Kylo. His skin looked like plastic in this dim light. “You see, long ago I identified you as an ideal candidate for my offspring,” Hux said, running his hand across Ren’s knee in what may have been meant to be a comforting motion. It made Ren want to vomit. “I laid eggs in you weeks ago. I was worried when you went off on that mission that something may go wrong and they’d hatch without me. I’m quite glad I was wrong,”

_What the hell are you?_ Kylo screamed in his mind, feeling whatever was inside of him begin digging its way upward, through his body cavity.

Hux didn’t say anything, but as the first grub clawed out of Kylo’s stomach and his world went black he saw Hux’s face split down the center like a beetle’s carapace and begin to open.


End file.
